


Untitled

by mneiai



Category: The Darkness (Comic)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Obsession, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unredeemable tentacle p0rn.  One of the worst things about the Darkness, in Jackie's mind, was that it was so damn accomodating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

One of the worst things about the Darkness, in Jackie's mind, was that it was so damn accommodating. Sometimes that lead to Jackie doing things he knew he shouldn't, to innocent lives being lost as it went out of its way to protect him...and, like to tonight, sometimes it lead to the Darkness doing things Jackie didn't really want, but couldn't stop.

The power slipped through his mind like oil, twisting through all of its dark places and pulling up memories of every throwaway fuck he'd ever gotten the chance to have. The Darkness played over his body, splaying open his legs and pressing against his groin, pushing through his pants as though they didn't exist. His eyes shot to the nearby light switch--too far to reach.

"Stop, fucking stop." Jackie's voice wasn't more than a gasp, a shuddering, weak noise as scaled tentacles slid over his arms, pulling them behind his back as though the Darkness knew what he was thinking. It probably did.

It was partially his fault, he had been ignoring it, shoving it away from himself, and at the same time dwelling on things best left in the past. So the Darkness took advantage, grabbing Jackie as he entered the room, before he had a chance to flip the light switch and turn on the overwhelming amount of lights he had installed. He was dragged over to the bed and set on top of it with a gentleness that disturbed him (which was probably the point).

His body was expertly played and it had been so long since Jackie had gotten off with anything other than his own hand that he couldn't help but respond, growing hard under the slimy slide of the Darkness' tentacles and clawed hands. One dipped farther down, playing along the crack of his ass and pushing against his hole, causing a new bout of struggling as he cursed at them, trying to grasp onto their power and force them to stop. He should have been able to, maybe he couldn't banish them when the room was without light, but he should have been able to force them to stop touching him. Instead, his mind was clouded, the Darkness roiling through it not allowing him to focus long enough to get rid of it.

Jackie groaned in a pain he appreciated far too much as it pushed in, coils rolling over his length as a slightly thicker one penetrated him. He'd fooled around enough to have experimented with his prostate, knew he wouldn't be able to protest for long once--and the tentacle brushed against that spot, making him thrust up and gasp aloud. He hoped it would be over soon, so that he could start working on pushing the memory to the back of his mind, another dirty little secret spotting his already damned soul.

_Jackie. _

Jackie, Jackie, Jackie.

Don't you like it, Jackie-boy? Aren't we good to you?

"Shut up, shut the fuck up," he managed, though he was past begging to be let go, knew that there was no way he could ask for it to stop the closest thing he'd had to sex in ages.

_You pretend you don't, but we know you love us, Jackie. You need us. We're you, after all._

He remembered other times they'd tried to get to him this way, using sex like a finely tuned weapon against his sense of self. Each time they got a little better at manipulating him, their tricks got a little harder to see. But this wasn't them trying to trick him, this was blatant. This was them convincing him that he was every bit as corrupt as they wanted him to be, that every shred of him belonged to them.

And as the thrusting began in earnest, rocking his body off of the mattress and up into the stroking tentacles, he couldn't deny their power over him. It felt so good, the darklings' sloppy tongues and needle-like teeth jerking against his nipples, clamping down on all his most sensitive spots as if they were long time lovers and had learned every sweet spot on Jackie's body. But of course the Darkness knew Jackie's body, it had watched him, waiting for his twenty-first birthday with baited breath.

They hated each other. And loved each other. Jackie couldn't imagine being anything other than its host, even in the times he tried to stop it, spent days hiding in the light, he couldn't get rid of it.

Jackie gave a sob, thrusting back and forth, eyes rolling into the back of his head as the tentacle inside of him seemed to thicken. He was having a hard time concentrating on anything but the sharp points of pleasure and pain dancing through him. When a darkling's mouth hit his erection he couldn't hold back the yell as his orgasm pooled in his groin, then washed through him.

_Jackie, Jackie, JackieJackieJackiejackiejackiejackie...._

The piece of Darkness inside of him continued thrusting through his orgasm, the darklings around him lapped up every last trace of his semen. Then, as quickly as it had come upon him, the Darkness backed away, lurking around the bed, on the ceiling, but no longer touching.

His eyes stared up into the masses, hands clenching and unclenching into the sheets below him. He'd just had sex with the Darkness, and not a human-looking incarnation, not a possessed chick, but the Darkness itself. That the Darkness wanted him as its host had never been a surprise--Jackie was bred to be a perfect vessel--but that it actually _wanted_ him...he closed his eyes and swallowed to keep from throwing up.

_Oh, Jackie,_ it whispered into his mind, _you don't know the half of it._


End file.
